Clash and Burn
by athena0109
Summary: Fourteen year old Artemis Fowl had his mind wiped of any memory of the world below ground. Now, his parents have transferred him to Cromwell Academy. Little did he know that this school's aim is to exterminate fairies!


Disclaimer: I do not own Artemis Fowl.

A/N: Book 4-6 never happened.

Chapter 1

_After his last run-in with the fairies, Fourteen year old Artemis Fowl had his mind wiped of any memory of the world below ground. Now, his parents have transferred him to Cromwell Academy. Little did he know that this school's aim is to exterminate fairies!_

* * *

Artemis Fowl and Butler were riding the Fowl Bentley. Artemis looked out the car's window and watched as the trees passed by. They drew near a grand marble heading that read:

_~ Welcome to Cromwell Academy for exceptional young ladies and gentlemen ~_

They approached an enormous golden gate that automatically opened.

"We're here." said Butler stating the obvious. He glanced at his young charge who looked gloomy. Artemis had every right to be because he was going to be away from his family once again. "Listen, this is what your parents decided. They know what's best for you." he said unbuckling his seatbelt.

As Butler said this, Artemis recalled what his father told him a few months back…

"_But now speaking as you father, things have to change, Arty. You must reclaim your childhood. It is my wish, and your mother's, that you return to school after the holidays…" _

His father's voice rung inside his head. He nodded in reply to Butler.

Artemis opened the car door and stepped out. He straightened the folds of his shirt while Butler got his luggage. He was wearing the official uniform for male students: Navy blue blazer with a golden badge, white polo top, a blue and yellow striped necktie, khaki pants and black loafers.

Artemis observed the Academy's vast grounds and structures. The school it self looked like a giant white mansion.

Artemis watched as more cars filled the drive way and dropped of students. A group of girls his age passed in front of him. They were wearing the female uniform: White polo top with a golden badge, blue checkered mini skirt with few yellow stripes, knee high socks, and black Mary Jane's. Suddenly one of the girls accidentally dropped her book unknowingly near Artemis.

Artemis bent down, picked it up and caught up with the girl. "Excuse me, I believe this is your copy of Julius Caesar." he said.

"Oh thank you so much!" she replied. The girl had dark brown hair and stunning bright green eyes. She held out her hand, "I'm Olivia Watson." she smiled, flashing a set of perfect white teeth.

He was speechless for a moment. "Artemis Fowl, the second." he finally said taking her hand and shaking it. She was very pretty, and somehow he felt awkward holding her hand.

One of the other girls in the group called out for her friend. "Olivia, hurry up!" she said.

"Oh, that's Chloe." She said, looking over her shoulder and pointing at a petite redhead. Chloe put her hand on her hip and tapped her foot. "Well, it's been a pleasure meeting you. See you around school, I guess." said Olivia. "Thanks again!" she waved then walked toward the mansion.

Artemis watched as she disappeared into the crowd. Then Butler tapped his shoulder interrupting his thoughts. "I see that your mingling already...with a girl." said Butler, smiling.

"I know. I'm surprised with myself too." said Artemis.

"Well, you better get going too." Butler said while patting Artemis' back.

He looked at his bodyguard, whom he would surely miss too. "Goodbye old friend, until we meet again." said Artemis, then he hugged Butler.

"Have fun, like real-teenager fun."

"I will try, Butler." he winked.

Artemis got his luggage and followed the throng of students heading inside the school. The Academy's interior was as spectacular as the exterior. The entrance hall had white marble floor, cozy chairs near each magnificent window which displayed the amazing view, various portraits of previous head masters, a majestic chandelier, a grand spiral staircase, and three hallways stretching north, east and west. A mouthful to take in, but for Artemis it was perfect. He was already starting to like it here.

Artemis followed the rest of the students into the Great Hall. There were four long tables: one for each year. He sat at the end of the assigned freshman table.

"I wonder what's for dinner?" said a boy beside Artemis.

It took him a moment that it was him the boy was talking to. "I see a long buffet with a variety of selection, most likely international cuisine." Artemis replied.

"Whoa man." he said looking over at the table. "I'm Carter Dewls, by the way."

"Artemis Fowl." he said. Two introductions already? It looked like he would be able to make friends here after all.

Then a statuesque lady, stepped into the platform.

"Welcome, new students, to Cromwell Academy. I'm Professor Balliett, the Headmistress. I'm sure you'll enjoy every exciting moment you'll spend here." She said into the microphone. She was wearing a suit and her hair was tied into a pony tail. Artemis was strongly reminded of Juliet who had the same body structure, except the headmistress was older. "And to the returning students," she continued, "welcome back!"

Then she said the school thrust, "_Nixor ut terminus_."

The students repeated the Latin saying, "_Nixor ut terminus."_

Artemis translated the line mentally, "Strive till the end."

The students headed to a buffet table where they could select their food of the choice. Artemis headed to the Japanese corner. After getting enough he went back to his seat.

After a hefty dinner, the students made their ways to the rooms. They climbed the grand marble staircase with mahogany banisters that lead to their rooms. Artemis looked for his assigned room in the boy's dormitory, and entered it.

Two of his roommates were already setting out their things. There were four beds, The third seemed to be occupied. Artemis was left with the one nearest the door.

Not my first choice, Artemis thought as he set his luggage at the side of the bed.

"Did you see the headmistress?" his roommate with headphones around his head asked the rest of them.

"Duh." a boy with curly hair replied.

"Whatever Derrick," retorted the other, "She was smoking hot, wasn't she?"

"Totally." said the curly haired boy named Derrick.

They looked at Artemis if he would join the conversation. "I wouldn't use the term 'smoking hot' but rather I would use the adjective, attractive." He replied.

Derrick rolled his eyes. "Same thing."

"No it isn't. You see, when you use the word 'hot' it refers to…"

"Anyway…" said the other.

Suddenly Carter came in the room.

"Cool were roommates. Guys this is Artemis."

"I'm Noah." the headphone boy said.

"Derrick, as you already know." said the curly haired boy,

The boys chattered away about who were the hot girls in their school as Artemis fixed his belongings and changed into sleepwear. He was about to get in the covers when he caught a name.

"I have to get to talk to that Olivia girl by end of the quarter."

"Olivia Watson? I have already spoken to her." Artemis said.

The three boys stopped and stared at Artemis.

"Dude, introduce us to her." Noah whispered.

"Yeah man, before Noah starts stalking her." said Derrick.

"What?!" wondered Noah.

"She's the niece of Professor Balliett, you know?" Carter said.

"Damn, hotness runs in the family." Derrick said.

Artemis never socialized much with people his age. In his previous school, St. Bartlebys, he always kept more to himself and opted not to chat with the other boys. Maybe it was time for him to make friends. He wondered what was in store for him in this school.

For once, little did he know…


End file.
